


Will You Be My Beloved

by Moriartied



Category: AFI, Blaqk Audio
Genre: For organizational purposes, I was 16 when I wrote this, I'm transferring all my fics from elsewhere to here, M/M, No Smut, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Davey are touring with Blaqk Audio for "cexcells", but Jade is really missing one of his AFI bandmates. Will he get what he wants for his birthday, or will he be alone. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be My Beloved

Montreal was amazing. Their shows had been totally kickass and the fans were incredible. But after a week of intense performances and less than four hours of sleep per night, Davey and Jade were ready to head back to California and relax for a few days before heading off to Chicago. Since they weren’t with the full band, they didn’t have any instruments to lug around other that Jade’s keyboard, they didn’t have to ride in the tour bus, a truly disgusting waste of time in Davey’s opinion, and could actually get on a plane and be home in six hours.  
  
Davey finished packing his clothes and make-up and went out into the hotel hallway to find Jade. The door to Jade’s room was ajar, so he knocked once and without waiting for a response, pushed it open.   
  
Jade was sitting on the edge of the king-sized bed, with a book in his hands. As Davey moved closer, he realized it was a photo album, filled with pictures from their last ten or so years of touring. Jade looked up when Davey came to sit on the bed next to hi. Davey was surprised by the melancholy expression on his friend’s face.  
  
“Homesick?” he asked.  
  
“More like band-sick,” Jade sighed. “It’s been, like, two months since we were all together.”  
  
“Really?” Davey asked, surprised. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Time flies, huh?”  
  
“Mmhm,” Jade answered.  
  
Davey looked concerned.   
  
“Something bothering you?” he asked, resting his head on Jade’s shoulder and looking up at him through his long sparkly eyelashes.   
  
Jade had to smile at Davey’s adorableness, but the grin faded, replaced by a pensive stare.  
  
“No, I just really miss AFI. I mean, touring with just you is great, but it felt more complete when it was the four of us.”  
  
“I know what you mean. I miss Adam’s jokes and Hunter’s never ending chatter.” He chuckled. “But we’ll be seeing them soon, Hunter said he’d come to our show in Chicago, and Adam will be in New York.” He wrapped his arm comfortingly around Jade’s narrow shoulders.  
  
“Hey Dave?” Jade asked after a few moments of silence.   
  
“Yes darling?”  
  
“I lied. There is something bothering me.”  
  
Davey raised an eyebrow, interested, waiting for Jade to elaborate.  
  
“I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while, but I couldn’t find the right time.” He sighed. “Dave, I’m gay.”  
  
Davey laughed. “And the sky is blue. What else is new?”  
  
Jade stared at him. “You knew?”  
  
“Of course, my leather-pants-and-makeup-wearing-drama-queen. I can’t believe it’s taken you thirty-three years to figure it out.”  
  
Jade was at a loss for what to say. He hadn’t thought it out past his confession. He should have known that Davey would know, Davey, who’d come out to him in their second year of college together. Jade laughed inwardly as he remembered the exact day. He was helping Davey study for his Psych I final when the skinny black haired boy had looked up at him and said “You know I like boys, right?” as if it was small talk.   
  
“So who’s the lucky object of your affections?” Davey asked.  
  
“Probably the straightest man on the planet.”  
  
“Arnold Schwarzenegger?” Davey gasped.  
  
Jade let out a yelp of laughter.   
  
“Okay, the straightest man we actually know.”  
  
“Adam?” Davey asked, serious this time.  
  
Jade nodded.   
  
“Oh Jade, that’s adorable!” Davey clapped his hands together like and excited five-year-old.   
  
Jade glared at him, knowing that Davey’s vivid imagination was probably coming up with some rather graphic images. He glanced at his watch.  
  
“Oh shit, we only have five minutes to get to the taxi!” he exclaimed.  
  
Somehow they made it to the taxi and then on to the airport with about ten minutes to spare. Davey stopped at a starbucks at the gate and bought a soy latte, winking at the awestruck barista who was gaping at him openmouthed. She was so excited to be serving coffee to THE Davey Havok, that she overfilled the cup, cursing as the hot liquid splashed onto her hand, and then blushing.  
  
“You–you’re–”   
  
“Davey, nice to meet you.” Davey was always amused by fans various reactions to meeting him. They ranged from excited pre-teen girls waving autograph books in his face, to grown men throwing themselves at him and professing their undying love.   
  
“Can you sign…” the girl looked around for something to write on, and upon nit finding it, reached down and removed her orange Chuck Taylor, handing it to Davey sheepishly.  
  
“What’s your name?” he asked her.  
  
“Madelyn. With a ‘y’,” she answered, as he pulled a sharpie out of his back pocket.  
  
When he finished signing the shoe, he handed it back to her and paid for the coffee.  
  
To Madelyn with a ‘y’–thanks for the latte. Love, Davey Havok.  
  
Madelyn immediately fished her cell phone out of her bag and sent a mass text to everyone in her address book.   
  
Davey met up with Jade, chuckling, and related the story. They boarded the plane and sat down in first class.  
  
Minutes after takeoff, Davey was asleep on Jade’s shoulder. For some reason, planes made him incredibly tired. Every time he got on one, he was passed out within ten minute, without fail. Adam had always taken advantage of this, writing embarrassing things on his forehead or giving him a sharpie mustache as he snoozed. Thinking of Adam brought another wave of sadness over Jade. He pulled out his six year old iPod that he had never gotten around to replacing. He’d long maxed out the number of songs that the clunky twenty gig machine had the capacity to hold. He set it on shuffle, and slipped the noise-cancelling headphones over his ears, drowning his sorrows in the sweet sound of loud rock music.  
  
A few hours later, a flight attendant gently shook the two men awake.  
  
“We are preparing for descent, sirs. Could you please return your chairs to the upright position?”   
  
Jade and Davey complied with her cheery request as the Golden Gate Bridge appeared outside the window. When they landed, Davey pulled his pink Razr phone out of his pocket and turned it on to find that he had two missed calls with accompanying voice mail.  
  
‘Hey Dave, it’s Nils. Guess I missed you. You’re probably on the plane right now. Hope you make it back in one piece. Call me when you land and I’ll come pick you up. Love you! Bye.’  
  
Davey smiled as he deleted the message, and went on to the next one.   
  
‘Hey Davey, Nils again. I checked your flight progress online and saw you were arriving early, so I’m driving to the airport now. Call me when you know which baggage claim you’re at. See you soon honey!’  
  
Davey and Jade followed the crowd through the narrow bridgy-thing that connected the plane to the airport. Davey never had known what it was called. Once they were able to move around without being shoved or tripped over, Davey called Nils.   
  
“Hey love,” the Australian sang into the phone. “I’m almost there, where are you?”  
  
“On the moving pathway, headed towards baggage claim ‘J’ wherever the hell that is. I didn’t even know they had a ‘J’” Davey laughed.   
  
“Be there in five. How was your flight?”  
  
“Refreshing.” Davey sighed.  
  
“Wow that’s a new one,” Nils chuckled.  
  
“He slept on my arm the whole time,” Jade said, leaning over Davey to get to the phone.  
  
“Jadey-bean!” Nils exclaimed. “How are you, gorgeous?”  
  
“Disheveled.” Jade laughed.  
  
“Well, I must hand up on you, unless you want me to crash into someone. I swear this airport has more construction every time I come here. See you in a few, love.” Nils said, clicking off his phone.  
  
Davey had just pulled his enormous black and silver bag off the carousel when two slender arms threw themselves around his waist. He turned around and embraced the slightly shorter man, pecking him on the cheek.   
  
Nils pouted. “Aw come on, I deserve more than that.”  
  
Davey grinned and kissed Nils sweetly on the lips. When they pulled apart they saw a little girl pointing at them and elbowing her mother. Nils wave at her, smiling, and she ran to hide behind her mother’s legs.  
  
“Guess that’s what they really mean by homophobic,” Nils chuckled. Davey hugged him again, smiling, “I missed you babe,” he said.  
  
When Jade had gotten his bag, they headed out to the car. Although Nils had enough money for at least a couple of Lamborghinis, he was far too attached to his ’95 Range Rover that his parents had given him six years ago, when he first learned to drive. The air conditioning had crapped out a few years back and the breaks screeched whenever Nils brought the car the a stop, but Nils still loved his baby and threw a fit whenever someone mentioned that he could get a new car. Davey slid into the front passenger seat, as Jade crawled in behind him, carefully avoiding God knows what was strewn across the back seat. Nils was a bit of a pig, and Davey had always wondered how he managed to stay so thin. Davey picked up a sour patch kids wrapper off the floor.  
  
“Bad Nils, you know those things rot your teeth.”  
  
“Oh come on, I had to give myself some comfort, what with you being gone for so long.” Nils defended, backing the car out of the parking space. Davey manually cranked down the window. I was unusually warm for early-November, and the ride back could get miserable, especially if they got stuck in traffic on the bridge, which was a likely possibility.  
  
Nils turned on the radio. “Your choices of music and static, static, oldies, static, top forty crap, static, static, some Baptist preacher who screams at me that I’m going to hell or static.”  
  
“Top forty it is,” Davey laughed.   
  
Nils pouted. “Oh what, you don’t want to hear about how you’re ‘impure’ and ‘a disgrace to the name of GOD’?”   
  
“Nah, I’m good.”  
  
Nils flipped the channel.   
  
‘…and we’re into the top five from June 2006 on our countdown from the beginning of the millennium until today!’  
  
“Wow, does anyone actually say that anymore?” Jade wondered.  
  
“Shh, I want to hear what it is.: Davey admonished him.  
  
‘…Number five, it’s AFI with Miss Murder!”  
  
Davey and Jade in simultaneously burst into laughter.  
  
“Oh man, now that’s just wrong.” Jade shook his head.   
  
“Aw come on, aren’t you glad we made it into the mainstream?” Davey asked.  
  
“No, not particularly. All that any of those pop culture people think of us as is those creepy guys from the video with the bunnies. I mean, that’s how that chick on VH1 introduced us.”  
  
“But after she met me, she thought I was simply adorable.” Davey clasped his hands under his chin angelically.  
  
Nils slowed the car to a noisy stop at the tollbooth. Davey tapped his fingers on the armrest singing along to the song. As the old woman handed Nils his change, Davey reached the screaming section, earning him a glare that clearly said ‘what has become of the world?’. Davey waved at her as they pulled away.  
Jade’s cell phone rang, and he answered it, signaling to Davey to lower the volume.  
  
“ ‘llo?” he answered  
  
“Hey Jade!”  
  
“Adam!” Jade said happily. “What’s up?”  
  
“Just wondering if you’re back in Berkeley yet.”  
  
“Almost, why?”  
  
“I just wanted to make sure your plane landed and everything. And ask how the tour went.”  
  
“Oh. It was great. How’s your family?’  
  
“Oh, you know, my mom is still on about how I need to get an actual job, and how I’m wasting my life, quote, ‘making noise’, unquote. And she thinks I need a girlfriend. How’s Dave?”  
  
“He’s great. You want to talk to him?”  
  
“Actually I would, thanks.”  
  
“Sure, hang on a second.”  
  
Jade passed the phone to Davey.   
  
“Hi Adam!” Davey squealed.  
  
“Hey, I have a surprise. Don’t let Jade hear.”  
  
“Ooh, okay, what?”  
  
“I’m in Berkeley.”  
  
“Really? That’s great!”  
  
“Yeah, don’t tell Jade, it’s an early birthday present.”  
  
“Of course. Well, see you in New York!”  
  
“Yup. Bye Dave!”  
  
Davey hung up and passed the phone back to Jade. Less than an hour later, Nils pulled up to Jade’s apartment.  
  
“Thanks Nils,” He said as he pulled his bag out of the trunk. “See you soon.”  
  
“Sure thing.”  
  
Jade walked into his building as Nils and Davey drove away. He called the elevator and waited for it to slowly make its way down. In the meantime, he picked up his mail from the desk. Bills, bills, advertisements… nothing interesting. He tossed most of it into the trashcan.  
  
The mirrored doors opened and a girl stepped out.  
  
“Oh hi Mr. Puget!”  
  
“Hello, Marisa,” Jade replied.  
  
“I just brought Munch back from her walk. I told her you were coming home today. She was so excited she didn’t want to eat. I left her food out on the counter.”  
  
“Thanks, Marisa.”  
  
“You’re welcome Mr. Puget!”  
  
Jade stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to take him to his eighth floor penthouse. As he stood in the elevator, he started humming the tune of ‘ever and a day’ from the Art of Drowning. Will you be my, be my beloved? He and Davey had joked about his love for Adam. Davey had called it adorable, and Jade had laughed like it was a middle school crush, meaningless, fleeting. But it was so much more. Everything about Adam–his clear blue eyes, his thin smile, his carefree attitude, the way he flipped his hair out of his eyes–everything about him was perfect. Jade couldn’t imagine his life without Adam.  
  
But he was afraid to say anything to the other man. He didn’t want to mess up their friendship. He’d rather have him as just a friend than not there at all. Of course, there was always the chance that Adam would return his feelings, but Jade didn’t want to get his hopes up.   
  
The elevator doors opened and Jade walked out into his swankily decorated apartment. He tossed his messenger bag onto the low couch and left the suitcase at the door as he went into the kitchen to let his Chihuahua out of her cage.  
  
“Hey Munchy, miss me?”  
  
The dog’s small pink tongue darted out to lick Jade’s nose.  
  
Jade was starving so he made himself a peanut butter and banana sandwich. As he was sitting down to eat it, the phone rang. Leaving the food on the counter, he went to answer it. It was the concierge at the desk.   
  
“Mr. Puget, you have a guest here to see you.” She said.  
  
“Who is it?” Jade asked.  
  
“He said it’s a surprise, but that you’d be happy to see him. Should I send him up?”  
  
Assuming it was Smith coming to welcome him back, Jade said yes and went back to his sandwich…  
…that was no longer on the plate.  
  
“Munch!” Jade shouted. The small dog looked up at him guiltily, licking peanut butter off the roof of her mouth. Jade sighed and grabbed an apple instead. The doors to the elevator opened.  
  
“Surprise!”  
  
Jade whipped around.  
  
“Adam!” he exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Visiting you. Happy early birthday.”  
  
“Thanks man. This is awesome. Does Davey know?”  
  
“Yeah, I told him earlier. But I really wanted to see you.”  
  
“You did?” Jade asked hopefully.  
  
“Yeah I have to talk to you about something. Something important.  
  
“Sure thing. You want coffee or something?”  
  
“That would be great.”  
  
Adam sat down on the couch as Jade went to make beverages. He closed his eyes, composing himself for what he was about to say.  
  
Jade came back and sat down next to him.  
  
“So what’s on your mind?” He asked.  
  
“Jade, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time. I shouldn’t have kept it from you this long. Jade, I’m gay.” Adam said, looking at the floor.  
  
Jade stared at him.  
  
“Really?” he managed to squeak.  
  
Adam nodded.  
  
Jade couldn’t believe it. If Adam was gay, that meant he had a chance.  
  
Shyly he asked “So, um, who do you like?”  
  
Adam blushed. “That’s what I really wanted to talk to you about.”  
  
Jade’s eyes widened. Did Adam mean what he thought he did? H was about to ask, when Adam continued.  
  
“I’m in love with Smith.”  
  
Jade’s jaw dropped. That had not been what he was expecting.  
  
Adam seemed to notice his discomfort.   
  
“I know he’d your little brother and all, and that’s why I wanted to tell you. And ask your permission.” He grinned a little. “And see if you thought I had a chance.”  
  
“Give me a minute to let this sink in. You’re gay, and you love my brother. Dammit Adam, could you have picked anyone who hurt worse?” Jade sighed painfully.  
  
“What do you mean?” Adam asked, worried.  
  
Jade looked up, staring directly into Adam’s icy blue eyes.  
  
“For the last nine years… I’ve been in love with you.”  
  
Adam paled. “…shit.” He whispered. “I-I’m sorry man.”  
  
“It’s okay. You didn’t know.” Jade assured him, with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “And with Smith? I don’t know, you’ll have to ask him yourself.  
  
“So you’re okay with it?” Adam asked.  
  
Jade nodded.  
  
“Thanks. And, uh, I really am sorry.”  
  
“Whatever. It’s not a big deal.” Jade said, not making eye contact.  
  
“So I’ll see you later? We can have dinner sometime with Davey and Nils.”  
  
“Yeah, of course.”  
  
They stood up and Jade followed Adam to the door. Adam turned around.  
  
“You’re sure you’re okay?” he asked, putting a hand on Jade’s shoulder.  
  
“Yeah. I’m fine.”  
  
Adam nodded, and stepped into the elevator.  
  
When the doors closed, Jade slumped onto the couch, sobbing. What Smith? Anyone else would have been… better. But his own brother? Munch crawled onto his lap and looked up at him with her big round eyes. He squeezed her tiny body to his chest as his tears dropped onto her silky brown fur.  
  
The phone rang, startling Jade. Dazed, he stood up to answer it.  
  
“Hello?” he said, his voice raspy.  
  
“Hey Jade! Is Adam still there?” Davey asked brightly.  
  
“No. He left.”  
  
“Oh? Did you two… talk?” Davey asked surprised.  
  
“Yes.” Jade whispered.  
  
“I’m guessing it didn’t go too well.” Davey said perceptively.  
  
“Oh God Davey. It’s awful!”   
  
“What happened?” Davey was really concerned.  
  
“He… he loves Smith.” Jade said, his voice breaking again.  
  
“Oh Jade, I had no idea. I’m so sorry!”  
  
“It’s not your fault.”  
  
“Do you want me to come over?”  
  
“No, I think I just want to be alone right now. Thanks anyways.”  
  
They said goodbye and Jade replaced the phone in its cradle. As he curled up again on the sofa, he wished that he had taken Davey up on his offer. His apartment suddenly seemed very empty and unwelcoming. For the first time in his life, Jade felt truly hopeless.

  
~*~  
  
Adam drove through the streets of “downtown” Berkeley, if you could call it that. The combination of nervousness, dread, and guilt was somewhat nauseating. But it wasn’t his fault that Jade had chosen that moment to drop the bombshell. He vaguely wondered that if Jade had told him earlier, if this would have turned out differently. Both the Puget brothers were extremely attractive, and had the same playful personality, but Jade had always seemed more aloof, as if he was hiding something. And now Adam realized that he really had been, something big. But it was Smith that Adam dreamed about every night. Smith’s crooked smile, the gleam in his eye that always told you he was up to something. Smith’s immaturity and endless energy. The way Jade’s eyes lit up when he was happy.  
  
Wait, Jade? No, he’d been thinking about Smith, but all Adam could picture in his head was the crushed look on Jade’s face when he'd heard about Adam’s feelings for Smith.  
  
Adam pulled the car over to the side of the road and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. Oh hell. Just when everything had started to make sense. He sat there for a moment before making up his mind.

  
~*~  
  
Minutes after Jade had finally fallen asleep, the phone rang again.  
  
“Mr. Puget,” the concierge said. “I’m sorry to be bothering you, but something has arrived for you and we need you to come down and get it.”  
  
“Sure, I’ll be there shortly.”  
  
Jade rubbed his bloodshot eyes and ran his hand through his hair a few times. He looked awful, but he didn’t have enough energy to try to remedy that, so he headed downstairs.   
  
The elevator doors opened and immediately two muscled arms through themselves around his neck.  
  
“I can’t believe I almost missed this chance.” Adam whispered, his face close to Jade’s.  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“I got halfway to Smith’s and realized I was making the biggest mistake of my life.” Adam smiled. “I’m yours, Jade.”  
  
Jade smiled too, tears flowing down his face. Tears of joy,  
  
“Forever?” he asked.  
  
“Forever.” Adam assured him.  
  
Jade pulled him into the elevator, as the doors were closing, and kissed him.  
  
“I love you Jade,” Adam sighed, wrapping his arms tighter around the other man. Jade squeezed back.  
  
“I love you too, Adam.”

  
~*~  
  
“See? I told you. Adorable.” Davey said, snapping a photo of Adam with his arms around Jade who was blowing out the candles on his birthday cake.  
  
“Congrats, man, thirty-four years old.” Hunter shook his head, clapping Jade on the back.  
  
“I propose a toast.” Smith said, holding up his beer glass. “To Jade and Adam, meant for each other since the beginning. May you have happiness and good sex for years to come.”  
  
He clinked his glass with Jade and Adam’s non-alcoholic martinis. Everyone drank to their happiness and Adam sweetly kissed Jade on the lips.  
  
Jade smiled. For the first time, he’d gotten everything he’d wanted for his birthday.


End file.
